Rocker Love
by Swagger.Cookie
Summary: The band Shooting Stars transfers to Amu's school.What will the band go through to get amu to join?What kind of adventures will take place?What happens when they get to close and hearts get broken? i suck at sums. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Girl Meets Band

**MHBreak: Woo-hoo! First fanfic ever! **

**Ikuto: She is soooo happy. (sarcastic tone)**

**MHBreak: No duhh! **

**Ikuto: I was being sarcastic.**

**Amu: Will you guys cut it out? **

**MHBreak && Ikuto: Shut up. : P**

**Amu: *sighs* MHBreak does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Peach-pit does. **

**MHBreak: ENJOY! *goes back to arguing with Ikuto***

**Amu's POV**

"Amu," I heard my prince say, "I love you." I stared at my prince because I was so happy to have finally heard those words come from him.

"I love you too my prince," I said. With this I knew what was going to happen next. He started leaning in I got up on my tip toes to close the distance. With that our lips were only an inch away, but then…

_**When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be-.**_(**a/n I don't own this song)**

"Ugh." I turned off my alarm clock. 'I always end up waking up at that same part,' I thought to myself, as I got up and ready for school. I decided to wear a black jacket over a purple long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse high tops. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. My hair was put in the usual to the side high ponytail with some hair in the back left out.

"Onii-chan," I yelled while going down the stairs with my bag over my shoulder, "I'm leaving."

"Alright Amu, have a good day."

"Kay." I grabbed a piece of toast and hurried out the door hoping not to be late to school like usual. I arrived to school in time and headed to homeroom. Once I got to homeroom, I took my seat by the window. The teacher came in through the door.

"Class we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year." Everyone went to whispering about the new student. "Everyone this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"OH MY GOSH, its Ikuto from the Shooting Stars!" everyone screamed in class besides me and the teacher. I gave the boy a look over. He had on black jeans, a plain black t-shirt with a navy blue cat's head in the middle, and black vans.

"Yo. I'm Tsuk-"he started to say but was cut off by a girl screaming.

"GET HIM!" he took off running out the classroom with everyone, with the exception of the teacher and me of course, chasing after him.

"I'll go get them." I said with an annoyed expression on my face that could be heard through my voice. As I stepped out the hall, I saw the neighboring classes empty and a trail of books in the hallway that I guess would lead to where the students were. The trail led to the front of school. I saw a large group of students circling around something that I guessed where the boy would be at. As I walked through the crowd of screaming students, I couldn't help but think of why they were making such a fuss over him. I mean yes he is cute but I didn't see no big deal about that. As I entered the middle of the group, I saw that there were three more boys there besides Ikuto.

"Don't you guys suppose to be in class?" everyone around me stop talking after I had spoken. They gave me a look as if they were scared of what I might do if they didn't listen. I sighed. My patience was running high right now. "Get to class!" I screamed at everyone. Not to my surprise everyone took off running to class. After a minute, I turned around waiting for them to say 'thank you', but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. "You're welcome"

"Uh. Than- Thank you?" he said with a confused look on his face. After hearing that, I started to walk away. "Wait!" I turned around wondering what this boy wanted. "Aren't you going to like, um, ask for our autograph, or a picture, or something?"

"Should I?" I asked confused.

"Do you know who we are?" said a brown haired dude that stood behind the dude named Ikuto I think.

"Four boys who just transferred to my school that are making me late to class with all of this talking." They just stood there and stared. The brown haired dude started to laugh.

"I like you. My name is Souma Kukai."

"Hinamori Amu. So what's the big deal with you guys?"

"Well, we make up the band called Shooting Stars."

"Now that you mention it…"

"You recognize us don't you?"

"No. I was just going to say that someone mentioned that in the class before 'the big chase'."

"…" it seemed as if the boys were speechless. I took this moment to leave them.

"Well, I gotta go back to class. I advise you guys to get back to class as well." I walked glad that none of them bothered to stop me. 'Shooting stars…, Hmmm… I think I heard that from somewhere other than just today. Oh well." I shrugged the thought off when I noticed they were following me. While I was walking, I couldn't help but notice them whispering and staring at me. As we made it to the classes, the other three boys went to different classes and I stopped them before they went in.

"Hey. If they," I said pointing towards the classrooms, "start acting weird and stuff, just tell them that you'll tell Amu about what happens." With that said, the boys walked into their classes and with Ikuto following me I went back into our classes. Everyone stared at Ikuto as he went to the teacher to find out where he was sitting.

"You will sit right there beside Hinamori Amu, the girl you just walked in with." He came and sat beside me smirking. I didn't know what was with him and doing all that smirking. With him sitting beside me, I earned some jealous glares but I didn't care. I showed and had no interest for him. It turned out I had all my classes with him and some of his members from the band.

**~End of the day~**

As I was walking to go to the choir room, I noticed that the 'Shooting Stars' were following me. 'I wonder what they want' I thought as I continued to make my way to my destination. I walked into the room and noticed everyone was there already waiting for me. For being late I was made to get in front of everyone and sing. I didn't mind because I really enjoyed singing. As I got ready to sing I noticed in the back the shooting stars had token a seat in the back. Ikuto looked at me with a smirk and I turned away because he was going to make me hurt him. The music started to play I got ready and sung one of my favorite songs.

_**Evanescence-My Immortal **_

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

As I was singing I noticed the look on each of the shooting stars faces. They looked as if they have never heard a girl sing before.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Those boys were still back there gawking at me while I sung. 'I really wish they would stop that' I thought.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me**_

As I looked around the room, I noticed that everyone was crying including the shooting stars. I made a mental note to laugh at them later.

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Everyone was speechless. I was used to it by now though. But what happened next, I was really surprised and startled.

"Join our band, Hinamori Amu!" I heard that Ikuto boy scream.

**MHBreak: Woo-hoo!**

**Ikuto: wow. You are so slow. **

**MHBreak: why, thank you**

**Ikuto: O_o**

**MHBreak && Amu: Rate and Review. Please and Thank You.**

**MHBreak: *sneaks up behind Ikuto and jumps him***

**Ikuto: What are you doing?**

**MHBreak: It's a SNEAK ATTACK. *evil laugh* MWAUHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast with the Stars

**MHBreak: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks to you guys I was cap-**

**Ikuto: capable to continue on with the story. **

**MHBreak: Hey! That was my part!**

**Ikuto: I don't care. *sticks out tongue***

**MHBreak: *goes to emo corner***

**Amu: now look what you did Ikuto! She really wanted to do that. MHBreak do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**MHBreak: *jumps up with happiness* Yay! I do not own Shugo Chara peach-pit does.**

**Ikuto: Bi-polar. **

**MHBreak: Dream crusher. **

**Amu: ENJOY! *listens to them argue***

**Ikuto's POV**

"Join our band, Hinamori Amu!" I couldn't believe I just yelled that out in front of a lot of girls. I got caught up in the moment so they gotta cut me a break. Everyone was staring at me as if I am an alien.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Ikuto! OMG! You are hilarious!" amu said while she was hunched over laughing her butt off. Then everyone else around us started to laugh. I watched as amu lifted up and wiped a tear away from her eye. 'I don't think it was that funny.' I thought as I took my seat. I sat through the rest of time talking to Kukai about amu. _'Hmmm… amu she's kinda cute'_ I thought and felt myself smirking at my little comment.

"Yo Ikuto? You still there?" Kukai said while waving his hand in front of my face. I looked at Kukai and around the room. Everyone had left the room including the pinkette. The guys were standing up waiting for me so we could go. I got up and headed out the door just to bump into somebody. When I looked down at the person I knocked down, I noticed that it was Amu.

"Well, well, just the girl I was looking for." I said while helping her up. She looked at me with an annoyed expression. She walked right pass me and went back into the classroom we came out of just now. I followed her in to see what she was doing. She was on her hands and knees looking around on the floor for something. "What you looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"…" she ignored me and continued to look on the floor.

"Umm… did u not just hear me? I said do you-," I started but then I was cut off when she jumped up with something small in her hand.

"I don't need your help with anything. There happy?" she said. She grabbed her bag and left out the room then she suddenly stopped in front of the boys. She came back so that way we, as in the shooting stars, could see her.

"Oh yeah. About joining your band," she said I started smirking I knew she was different from the other girls to turn down an awesome opportunity like this, "No." she said then smiled and walked away. I came out into the hall and followed her with the boys behind me.

"Why won't you join the band?" I said grabbing her by her arm and stopping her. She looked down at my hand with a death glare like she was going to attack if I didn't let go. So I did. She looked me directly in my eyes.

"Because I don't wanna be in a band with boys who cry while I'm singing." She said while laughing. She walked away and I didn't even bother to go after her. I knew this one right here was going to be tough one.

**Amu's POV**

As I walked away, the boys didn't come after me and I was happy about that. When I made it home I wasn't so surprised when Araki was sitting there cuddled up with his girlfriend in the living room.

"Araki, what is she doing here?" I said eyeing the girl all over my brother.

"Chill Amu. She just wanted to hang out that's all." He said eyeing me knowing that if he took his eyes off of me I would drag that chick out the house.

"Sure she did." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm going upstairs if you need me." I bet you guys think I have a brother complex but that's not the case. See our family owns companies throughout Japan and other places, so some girls go after my brother just for the money. It has happen once before and I have prevent it from happening ever again. I don't want to see my brother get heartbroken and he feels the same way about me. We protect each other. After I made it to my room, I went and took my shower for the night. As I got ready for bed, I thought about my day. About meeting the shooting stars and being asked to join the band. "Hmmm… wonder what will happen tomorrow." I said to myself as I went to sleep.

~Next Morning~

As I got up, I picked out my pink skinny jeans, yellow shirt with a robot on it with a heart, and gray converse. _'Hmmm… Gotta be at school at 8:00 and its… 7:10. Got time to eat a real breakfast.'_ I thought to myself as I headed down stairs, but when I was going downstairs I smelt something delicious. _'It must be Araki's girlfriend cooking, because he cannot cook for anything.'_ When I got downstairs I saw the shooting stars in my kitchen cooking while my big brother was sitting at the table.

"WHAT ARE THE SHOOTING STARS IN MY KITCHEN?"

"We are cooking breakfast for you guys. What does it look like?" Ikuto said to me with a smirk on his face. I'm going to get rid of that smirk for him if he continues to mess with me.

"Big brother get them out of here!" I yelled at my big brother, but he was to busy talking to his girlfriend. Did I forget to mention she was here? Well, she is.

"Chill Amu. They are just going to cook breakfast for us. They are your friends aren't they?" he said turning to me.

"No. No they are not."

"Oh. Well they said they were."

"I don't care get them out now."

**I have no time to do a chat. Do it next time. Hoped you enjoyed. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Cherry Blossom Past

**Ikuto's POV**

"Why are you acting so mean Amu? I thought we were friends. And we just came by to have breakfast with our friend." I teased while winking at her with a smirk on my face.

"Last time I checked, we weren't friends." she spat. After that, she sat down beside her brother with an annoyed expression on her face while we had just finish cooking breakfast. This was all my idea for getting Amu to join the band.

"You know I haven't figured out all of the names of the shooting stars. Not that I care or anything, but would you mine telling me?" she asked.

"Sure. You already know thats Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Soma Kukai. Well, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko and this is Sango Kairi." Nagi explained to Amu. I saw Nagi and Kairi give Amu a little smile and I saw her nod at them and continue to eat the breakfast we cook. As we were just sitting there quiet, I looked between her and her brother. Her brother had silver hair and baby blue eyes while she had pink hair and honey gold eyes. Even though they looked different, they were eating the same way which is kinda freaky. I mean they took a bite of bacon at the same time and drunk their orange at the same time.

"So how about we go ahead and head to school. We could also give you a ride Amu." I knew she wouldn't turn down my offer.

"No thanks. I rather take my chances walking." she got up and left out the kitchen and went upstairs. I heard shuffling above us, then I see Amu run by with her bag leaving out the door. Me and the boys took off running after her while leaving the dishes for her brother to clean up. I was so busy chasing after Amu, that I didn't notice that the boys got into the car instead of being behind me.

"Amu wait up!" I yelled while chasing after her. She sure does like paying tough to get I thought. There was a big puddle of water in front of her and I knew that was going to slow her down enough so that way I could catch up. As she was running towards the puddle, I knew she saw the puddle and knew it was going to slow her down. So, the next thing she did surprised me. As she neared the puddle, she jumped high in the hair and flipped over the puddle while she was in the air and landed on her feet. But the thing that surprised me the most was the fact that she did that in SKINNY JEANS!

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I already knew that I had lost her so I stopped running and the boys drove up and picked me up. They didn't ask any questions about what happen and I was glad about that because I had a lot to think about.

**Amu's POV**

As I made it school, I was glad that I ditched Ikuto. He was seriously bugging me.

"Amu!" I turned around to see one of my best friends, Hoshina Utau, coming up to me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I looked her up and down. Today she had on a red plaid skirt with a silver studded belt that had a skull for a buckle, black and white striped mid thigh socks, black boots with buckles that come to mid calf, a white halter top and a jacket that stops under her chest with panda ears on the hood and fur at the hems. "Wow, Utau. That's a cute outfit." I told her as we walked towards school together.

"Oh. Thanks, Amu. Same goes to you. So hey are we still having the Halloween party at your house?" Utau asked. As we continued to walk, we saw Mashiro Rima coming up to us. She is another one of my best friends.

"Hey. Whats up?" she said approaching us.

"Nothing much. I was just asking Amu if we're still having the party." Utau said as if it were no big deal.

"Oh. So are we?" Rima asked and they both turned to me.

"As far as I know, we should." I said as we continued to walk. "So how about tomorrow we go shopping for costumes and you guys spend the night so we can talk about the party plans."

"Sure. I'll stay over." I heard them say but I also heard two voices behind me. I turn around to see Yuiki Yaya, one of my best friends yes I know that is a lot of friends, and Tsukiyomi.

"No one invited you, Tsukiyomi." I turned around and started walking away with everyone but I know that while we were walking away I could here him chuckle. As we made it to the class, I forgot that I would be seeing Tsukiyomi in here. I took my regular seat by the window and then the girls came up to me.

"How do you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Shooting Stars?" they asked together which was kind of freaky.

"It's nothing really. I just saved him from screaming fans thats all." I stated like it was no big deal which it wasn't.

"Oh." they said. The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. Once the teacher started her lesson, I looked out the window and started daydreaming. All of a sudden, I feel something hit me behind the head but not to hard. I turn around to see that someone threw a paper ball at me. I looked around to find the culprit when I saw Ikuto waving at me and telling me to open it. I turned around and opened it. On the paper it read: What time should I be at your house tonight for our little 'sleepover', Amu? I balled the paper back up and put it to the side.

_**~After school~**_

School went by fast today. I could head home to get ready to go to the mall since we didn't have choir practice today. So since I had enough time, I decided to take the long way home. As I was walking, I passed by the old park me and my brother use to play at. I decided to walk through the park. As I was walking, I noticed the old cherry blossom tree. I walked up to it and old memories came rushing to me. I remembered when and my brother use to play up under this tree, the time I fell and scraped my knee, and other things. Then I remembered something. In the newspaper, they said that this was going to be the last year the cherry blossom tree would ever bloom. A wave of sadness came over me.

"What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask me. I turned around to see Tsukiyomi behind me.

"That's what I should be asking you." I stated then I turned back to look at the cherry blossom tree. Tsukiyomi walked up beside me and stared at the cherry blossom tree. I noticed that he was moving closer and closer to me, so I moved away from him. As I continued to move away from him, he continued to follow me, but I soon stopped after I saw something on the tree. I took a step closer and noticed that there was a heart on it, and inside of it, it read: A.H. & I.T.

"I remember that!" me and Ikuto exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" we both asked at the same time again.

"When I was little I met with some little girl and we made this because I was going to be moving. What about you?" Ikuto told.

"Well, this dude that I use to play with when I was little had... moved... away." I stared at Tsukiyomi in disbelief. There was no way this was the same little boy that I use to have a crush on and who I gave my first kiss too. "Iku?" I asked, backing away from him.

"So your that girl that I use to like? Who would have known...?" Ikuto asked also looking in disbelief and started walking towards me as I was walking away from him. Soon I found myself backed up into a fence. I had no where else to run and soon Tsukiyomi would have me trapped. So, I jumped over the fence just to land in someone's yard. I looked over to see Tsukiyomi rushing to me to stop me, so I took off running through the yard, through the gate and towards my house. I ran through the door and slammed it. My big brother came from the kitchen with his girlfriend. I grabbed her and dragged her out of the house and locked the door.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Araki asked as he walked towards to door ready to let his girlfriend, who was banging on the door for someone to open it, in but he stopped dead in his tracks once he heard me fall to the floor. "AMU!" he yelled and rand to me. I started to sob when his arms wrapped around me. I didn't know why I was crying I just felt like that it was necessary in this situation. "What happen, Amu?" he asked.

I looked up at him and felt the tears come down my face again. "The same little boy I gave my first kiss to under that tree, do you remember him?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. And I really didn't like that." he stated. I just ignored his little comment.

"Well, turns out," I sniffed a couple of times and braced myself for what I was about to say. "That boy is...Tsukiyomi Ikuto for the shooting stars that had breakfast with us this morning. You know, the one with midnight blue hair and eyes." I said and then I busted out crying even more.

"Who knew..." Araki just said and I saw his hair cover up his eyes so you couldn't see them. "Who knew, that he would come back...after all that has happen." I saw him stiffen. "You can not see him no more. I won't allow that to happen no more." he said as he stood up and helped me up. I knew he was acting a little bit over protective, but I understood it and didn't argue one bit. I walked up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. I put on my short shorts with different expressions from spongebob all over them and my yellow tank top with spongebob written on it. I went downstairs to get something to eat before bed. As I was walking down stairs I heard Araki talking to someone.

"... she is about to go to bed, so you can't see her." I heard big brother say.

"How come? I won't be long I just want to talk to her for a minute." I heard a voice and noticed that it was... Ikuto's! I didn't expose myself to them but just stayed there on the stairs listening to their conversation.

"She finally went back to her old self a few years back and now you show up? Do you know what happened to her after you left back then?" Araki asked. Then my heart stopped. I could feel tears threatening to spill over, but I kept them in so I wouldn't give away my hiding spot. I thought he would never bring up that story ever again, but it seems I was wrong.

"What happen after I left?" Ikuto asked but it was barely audible. I heard Araki sigh and knew he had to a seat on the coach because it was going to be a long story.

"Well after you left, everything turned upside down." Araki stated and my mind slowly drifted towards what happen back so many years ago.

**MHBreak: Woah! O_o **

**Amu: You left them with a cliffy.**

**Ikuto: But don't worry she is getting ready to start on her ne-.**

**MHBreak && Amu: -covers Ikuto's mouth with hand- Shhhhh! Don't tell them nothing. **

**Ikuto: -mumbles-**

**MHBreak && Amu: What was that?**

**Ikuto: -mumbles-**

**MHBreak && Amu: WAHHH? **

**Ikuto: -licks their hands- **

**MHBreak && Amu: -screams and remove hands-**

**Ikuto: I said... oh never mind.**

**Amu: Oh. Okay. R&R. Please and Thank you. **

**MHBreak: Hoped you enjoyed. Ta ta for now. :) **


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear Rocker Love Readers,

I am sorry to say that Rocker Love is going to be cancelled. I know, I know, sad right. No need to cry though because I have even better news to mention… I'm going to restart it! *audience claps*

The reason behind this sudden decision is because the turn of events that have happened were not supposed to happen. What I mean is that Amu and Ikuto were never meant to have known each other from the past. I had a vision for this story and it did not have that event in it.

So for the important information, I am going to rename this story to Angel Whispers.

Just to let people know Chapters 1 and 2 will be the same from this story. So you won't have to worry about reading those two chapters. Also, I am going to be starting three new fanfictions for Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Shugo Chara. So watch out for that.

I will try to update Chapter 3 sometime before or on Wednesday, then I will start to update a chapter every weekend or if I finish early and I'm satisfied with it. So, yes, that means you will be getting probably 2 chapters this week.

So, finally, I would like to say that if I am late on an update to Angel Whispers, that will because I either a) have too much homework, b) been too tired from volleyball to type, c) the most awfulness thing known to mankind, WRITER'S BLOCK, or d) I have been abducted by boys who turn into werewolves and their buddy, Mr. Monkey. Lawl.

Well, that is all I have to say so… Ja ne. Or as the French like to say it, a plus tard!

Your good pal,

MadHatterBreak


End file.
